The Brawl Begins
Bakugan Episode 1 - The Brawl Begins When it comes for something to do everyday, there was something called Brawling that virtually everbody would do all day every day. They were all brawling happily except for one - Ethan. He was fightning an unfair battle. It was a 3 on 1 Brawl, a one that Ethan was losing. "Drago!" Ethan cried. Drago's power level was at 400 due to 2 attacks forcing him to lose 200 points and another attack knocked another 300 points off him but Ethan had a plan. "If I'm fighting 3 Bakugan, then maybe I should use another Bakugan," Ethan said as he launched in Darkus Dharak. Both Bakugan had a total power of 1200Gs but it still wasn't enough to match his opponent's total of 2700. "Ability Activate - Negative Energy Purification!" Ethan shouted as he used an ability only used by Dharak. It turned Helix Dragonoid's power backed to normal. "Wah!" 1 of the Brawlers cried "This guys good!" another said worrifully. "Time for a Double Ability - Darkus Energy Stream add Ventus Air Cutter!" Ethan said and Helix Dragonoid and Dharak unleashed a massive wave of destruction which blasted through his opponent's defences and ended the Brawl with Ethan as the victor. He walked away from the 'weaklings'. He sighed at the fact that there wasn't any good Bakugan Brawlers to battle. "Cheer up! We'll find someone who's a bit tougher," Dharak said cautiously. "I doubt it Dharak," Helix Dragonoid piped up. "I'm not the one trying to put him down more!" Dharak started arguing. "Knock it off you guys! Let's just go home," Ethan sighed as he got up and started walking away. "He's so sad," Drago sighed. "True," Dharak added. "Yeah Ethan!! I challenge you to battle!" a voice shouted. "Get lost. I cba to fight you wimp," Ethan sighed as he stopped to listen. "It's 1 on 1 battle! You afraid?" the kid mocked. Ethan turned his head slightly and saw the kid - it was Kieran. Ethan sighed. "Fine then but you better not be a waste of time," Ethan sighed as he turned fully and set up his Gauntlet. "Gate Card set. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Dharak!" Dharak roared as he rose into battle. Kieran smiled. "You kiddin' me? I'm so much better with Darkus than you!" Kieran smiled as he launched Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Linehalt, you're up!" Linehalt rose from his Ball form. "Ability activate - Dark Slash!" Kieran smirked as his ability as Linehalt slashed Dharak down forcing him to lose 200 points making it drop down to 700Gs. "Ability activate - Darkus Energy Stream!" Ethan responded with an ability but Kieran wasn't finished yet as he activated and ability called Darkus Shield whiched halved the power of the attack which made Linehalt only lose 150Gs. Dharak was slowly falling behind. "Ability activate - Dark Sword plus Fusion ability - Darkus Lightning Saber!" Kieran activated a dangerous combo which cut Dharak's power down to 350Gs and increased Linehalt's power back to it's base level. He slashed Dharak again and again but finally, Ethan activated an ability. "Go Negative Energy Purification plus Midnight Skyfire! First off, Negative Energy Purification will revert Dharak's power back to 900Gs and increase his power by 500 whilst minusing Linehalt's by 500 making my power 1000 points better making Linehalt get his ass wooped!" Ethan's Life force - 100% Kieran's Life Force - 20% "Lucky git!" Kieran said to his Bakugan. "Well stop using Brute Force all of the time and do a little scouting," Linehalt tried to say. "Whatever. Gate Card set! Go Linehalt!" Kieran launched Linehalt back into battle. Ethan returned fire with Dharak. Dharak slammed Linehalt and as Linehalt recovered, Linehalt gave Dharak a blast he'll never forget. "Ability activate - Darkus Energy Stream. This outta cut you down to size," Ethan smiled as Dharak blasted a powerful attack up close to Linehalt that it could've killed him ease if Kieran didn't activate Dark Shield so Linehalt only lost 100 points. "Signature ability go! Mirror Duplication" Kieran cried as he activated an ability. "What's that?" Ethan asked. "Mirror Duplication is Linehalt's signature, and don't forget crafty, ability. It makes a copy of your current Bakugan and shares the attack power between both Bakugan equally so since Dharak has 900Gs, he goes down to 450Gs whilst another copy of him with the same G-Power is born on my side making my team's power level is 800 points better than yours," Kieran chuckled. "So what. I can just simply launch in Ventus Helix Dragonoid and use a Combination Abiliy of Ventus Air Cutter and Darkus Energy making Drago increase my team's power level by 200 and Darkus Energy Stream will make yoou lose 400 points!" Ethan came charging back. Linehalt and the Dharak Clone's overall power dropped to 850 whilst Helix Dragonoid and Dharak's overall power level was 1550. "Do you really think that that'll stop me? Ability Activate - Ability Halt! This little ability nulifies both of your abilities making my team's power go back up to 1250 and your's drop to 1350," Kieran countered Ethan's move. "I'm still ahead," Ethan sighed. "Gate Card open - Clone Storm! This little Gate Card only works if a Bakugan created by Mirror Duplication is on Linehalt's team. It makes them seperate into 3 clones who have 150 power and then I activate Clone Merge which then makes all my Clone Bakugan's power go up to 450 points each making my 3 Dharaks giving my Linehalt a 1350 points boost making my team's power go all the way up to 2150," Kieran chuckled as Drago and Dharak got swarmed by the Dharak Clones. Ethan's Life force - 10% Kieran's Life force - 20% "Kieran's gotten tough alright," Dharak said as Ethan picked his Bakugan up. "Don't worry, I got a plan that'll prevent him from using his Mirror Duplication card which'll then negate all his other cards to do with Clones," Ethan smiled as he threw down his Gate Card and launched Dharak back into battle. Kieran used Linehalt again and both clashed in a series of close attacks. "Ability Activate - Target Lock!" Kieran cried out. Dharak prepared for a fierce blow but it didn't do anything until Kieran used a second ability. "Go Darkness Destroyer!" Kieran bellowed as Linehalt unleashed a wave of powerful attacks. Dharak was attempting to dodge them but Target Lock enabled all the attacks to hit. Dharak's power dropped by half until Ethan came up with a plan. "Time for my Darkus Comeback Strategy. Step 1 - Dark Energy Purification!" Ethan said as he activated Dark Energy Purification. "Step 2 - Double Ability activate Darkus Energy Stream plus Midnight Skyfire!" This little attack decreased Linehalt's power by 700 and increasing Dharak's power by 500. Linehalt was on 200 points whilst Dharak was way up on 1400. "Grr! Go Mirror Shield! This card will reflect any ability you've used so that means that Linehalt gets to do what you just did to him with Midnight Skyfire after reversing it," Kieran chuckled. Dharak's power dropped to 400 whilst Linehalt's went up to 1200. "Gate Card open! Darkus Energy Multiplier! This Gate Card increases my Dharak's power by whatever your Linehalt's power is," Ethan and Kieran's final round was going to take a while. Dharak's power was now 1600. "Then this brawl is over. Ability Activate - Darkness End Tornado," Kieran said as Linehalt swirled around and crashed into Dharak. Ethan and Kieran's life force - 0 "Huh! So you've improved but you could've had a better chance in winning if you had just paid attention to my moves and such," Ethan said as he caught Dharak as he flew back to Ethan. Ethan turned and walked away to go home. Kieran was left to consult new strategies with Linehalt. It was going to be a long night. This is Ethan. I know I've been saying a lot about finding a properly strong opponent but I think I better stick to this level for now due to me getting too far ahead of anyone else - especially since I've got 2 Bakugan. This of course won't stop people from challenging me and Kieran to a brawl like the Vortex Duo, whoever those guys are. Find out next time on Bakugan. Category:Bakugan Category:Episode